


Barefoot in the Sand

by Animebookcat



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Developing Relationship, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Jamil POV, M/M, Relationship analysis but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animebookcat/pseuds/Animebookcat
Summary: As we walked down the beach, I looked back at the two tracks we left behind us.Yours and mine.(Or just a feeble attempt at a metaphoric representation of their relationship. )
Relationships: Kalim Al-Asim/Jamil Viper
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	Barefoot in the Sand

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just suffering from Jamikali brainrot dont mind me.  
> Also this was inspired by a fanart I saw on twitter @nrn_sk !

* * *

As we walked down the beach, I looked back at the two tracks we left behind us. 

Yours and mine. 

Your footprints were deep, made by heavy, careless steps. They were unevenly spaced, as you changed your pace as you liked. 

Sometimes they became messy, as you did a small twirl, or walked backwards while facing me. Disorganized, unpleasant, yet light-hearted in a way that made me want to follow.

Mine were much lighter, yet still intricately imprinted in the sand. Every step made with consideration, not a single one out of line. Regular footprints made with precise calculation, a dance of grace yet careful forethought. 

In the sand, I saw two paths. One made of bigger footsteps with a naturally wider stride. The other made of smaller ones with a shorter stride, yet grew as the pattern became dull. 

How different the two of us were, such that even our personalities could be left in the sand.

The two tracks were close, yet they ran parallel to each other, never touching, never intersecting. I suppose they were similar to us.

You called out my name, and I turned to look back at you. With that close-eyed smile, I wonder if you can see what I see. Those footprints we left behind, I wish you wouldn't turn your back on them.

You held out a hand, as if asking me to take it. When I didn't respond, you took my hand by force, reminding me I never really had a choice. We ran towards the shoreline, as the dry sand beneath my feet became damp.

The sea rushed towards us, cool water soaking my feet, washing away the grains. I felt a spray of water as you leapt into the waves. Your bright laughter rang out, with no one to hear except for me. 

I let out a sigh. Maybe I expected too much, for you to realise what has changed. That our 17 years worth of history could never be looked upon the same way.

I peered back at our footprints, only to realise they have all been washed away by the ebb and flow of the tides.

You looked at me, and for a moment, I knew we were looking at the same view. The footprints we made by walking 17 years together, barefoot in the sand, they have all disappeared as we stood in the ocean, just two boys in the afterglow of the setting sun, without a care in the world as we kicked at the water.

In my mind, I caught a glimpse of the future. When we get tired, we will leave the water, and start anew as we continued our walk down the beach. The new footprints we will make in the sand...

I wonder how different they will be.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short cuz I saw the fanart and my brain just kinda vomited this out. Scarabia CM had so much symbolism in it so I wanted to try to do that to, though I cant say I did it well since I'm not used to writing in this style. QwQ Anyway, I hope yall like it and please come talk to me about Jamikali I love them with all my heart!! <3


End file.
